Amazing skylanders fantasy's
by The-Story-Man1
Summary: Days after the Battle of New York, a teenage girl by the name of Victoria, or Viccy, was transported to skylines by magic left long ago. But it not only changed her appearance and location, but granted her amazing spider powers. Can she save Skyland's from its new threat? Well what are you waiting for? Read to find out! In memory of Stan Lee
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody and welcome to my new story. *sigh* Why the heck am i doing another one. I don't know, I have so much to work on, its too much! TOO MUCH! Anyway, talk to u all at the end of the story.**

**All characters and ****properties belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Evening Portal Masters, thank you for coming at this occasion. I'd rather be calling you all through the portals, but I thought this would be an occasion worth coming." In a giant dome at an Island called the 'Center,' an old man in a blue robe and long beard stood on a pedestal in front of men and women who were called by the man for reasons unknown. One of the men in the audience was in the middle row, holding the hands of a pregnant woman beside him.

"I'd brought you all here to bring utmost urgent news. The good news is that I have heard of a new hero, not a skylander, but a human has arrived on earth in secret, one which can fly into space and destroy ships with her bare hands. Only I was able to sense this woman and I must say, she will pave the way to a new age of heroes." Everyone clapped in the room, but some didn't, wondering what the old man was going at. "The bad news is… *sigh*, I think it's time the days of the portal masters has ended and it's time to pave the way to a new generation."

The room went into both silence and uproar. Portal Masters have been the sworn protectors of skylands, with the skylanders, their knights and soldiers, way before ancient Egypt. Being let go just like that out of the blue over a superhero was hard for them. Some fell silent either to comprehend what the old portal master said or are just speechless, others started yelling on top of their lungs furious over his decision. The couple looked at eachother with concerned looks.

One man yelled, "Seriously Eon? After everything we've done for you, you're letting us go, just like that? What the hell you old hag!" Eon then said, " , please control yourself. I know you all sacrifice yourselves out there to save skylands, however its best to let the new age roll in." The guy yelled back, "Then why didn't you do it during World War 2? You know, Hitler? The atomic bomb? Hydra? Captain America?! Why now? You telling us something we don't?!" Eon got out his staff and hit the ground with it, signaling the mad portal master to let him speak. "I'm sorry, it's the only choice. I just….. Hope you all have a fantastic year."

Portal masters started leaving the dome one by one disappointed that this was the end. Most at least had a home to go home to on earth, few though became portal masters to escape to Skylands from war dutys, terrible lives, and the Holocaust. Now they have to make a life they never really planned for.

As the couple got up, they went over to the angry man to comfort him. The man said, "Don't worry Mako, I'm sure everything will be alright." Mako instead pushed the man to the side and said, "Screw the old man. I'm out of here." The man turned to his wife and said, "I've never seen him this angry before, last time I saw him this angry was at the battle of Dimero Caverns." His wife said, "Hopefully he'll be alright. Though he's as reckless as you." Her husband laughed and said, "Says you, Ms. 180."

As the couple started to giggle and leave, the woman started to lean against the wall and scream. It was coming. The husband started to run outside to a circular platform, which then activated into a portal. The husband got his wife on the portal and then vanished.

In New York, the same couple came out of an alleyway as they ran toward the hospital next door. When they entered, a doctor walked in front of them. "Sir, you can't barge in here, I'm gonna have to ask you to-," he looked at the woman and then turned back yelling, "Danella! Tell the guys to open up a room, we got a pregnent one! You, pull up a stretcher! And ma'am, I'm gonna ask you to hold it in and stay calm, alright? WHERE'S THAT STRETCHER?"

* * *

As they ran into the room, back in Skylands, Eon looked into the horizon as if he knew something was happening. He lifted his staff as it glowed like a bright summer sky and pointed it toward a machine at the center of the island. "When the end of Skylands draws near, the powers granted upon you shall come and you alone will save the Skylands!" He then pointed it toward the machine, then a beam of light sprouted out and hit the machine. The machine responded by shooting a stronger beam to the sky, for the power of that beam to come for someone. In the distance however, the portal master named Mako was watching the beam shoot to the skys, with a frustrated face, before smiling.

* * *

Back in the hospital in NY, the couple were finally in the room, the wife was screaming in pain, but the noise was mixed by doctors getting ready for what's to come. Soon enough everything was ready and husband came to his wife and held her hand. The woman huffed and puffed as she was about to have the biggest moment of her life come to pass. As she screamed one more time-

"Congrats ma'am. It's a beautiful baby girl."

* * *

**So my summer hasn't started yet and my finals are coming. My dad says if I do well on my drivers test and my finals, I can get that new VR set called Oculus quest. So I won't be working on stuff for a while now, making a bigger delay. Hope you all understand, take it easy, and have a swell day! Excelsior!**


	2. Chapter 2

'_Two days after the horrific, but to be honest, an epic fight that took place here in Manhattan, New York, the Avengers are now starting to work together to end tyranny across the globe and calm the world of the alien invasion that occurred. But are they truly doing a good job at it? Are they caring for the city? Well, the answer is no. Recent news this afternoon has told that Tony Stark, or as the world knows as Iron Man, has created another branch of Stark Industries that undergoes construction, rebuilding, and cleanup of superhero events. Good right? Wrong. Interrupting over 400 workers around the city and are kicking them out and are not even getting paid for the service they did earlier today. Now let us see what these workers here in Grand Central Station have to say about the recent developments occurring here. , can you give us your perspective on the situation?'_

'_I think Starks a bunch of *BLEEP*, that's what I think. Our homes get destroyed, our banks get burned and bombed, and we need to get money to repair our homes and feed our families, and this is how we are treated by our so-called 'heroes?' As if this mess wasn't enough, Stark brings up this bull *BLEEP* and kicks us out of the job. I got a wife and kid back home, and thanks to that *BLEEP* I may not have enough money to pay for my family, my daughter all because of that son of a- '_

'_Ok, that's enough for now, thanks for your thoughts Toomes. As for you guys at home, I'll see you next time. I'm Eddie Brock and stay close to the truth people.'_

"Alright, anyone staying at the Baywatch Resort, please get off here."

**24 years later**

**Myrtle Beach, South Carolina**

As the doors to the bus opened, a young teenage girl with black hair and yellow eyes walked off the bus looking around the outside. The day was almost over and she looked over the sunset, however, she couldn't stop thinking that she should've been there in New York to help her parents. Ever since the news came of the Battle of New York, as people are calling it, she wondered if her parents were ok. She tried calling them and all but they never answered ever since.

She walked up the stairs to clear her mind but inevitably got tired when she got to the fifth floor and went for the elevator. She got in to see a family with a child wearing an iron man handmade helmet. As the elevator went up, the kid kept acting like he was flying over New York, fighting aliens. This looked cute for many, but it only worried her even more.

When she got off and walked over, she noticed what appears to be a SHIELD agent on her doorstep. He looked over to her and asked, "Excuse me miss, do you know if someone named Victoria Prolls? And if so, know when she will be coming, it's a matter of urgency." The girl replied, "That would be me. And is my parents…" The man looked down, asking, "May we come in to talk about this privately?" She opened the door to her room letting the man in.

As they walked in, multiple pajamas and clothes laid on the floor and couches, a Nintendo Switch in the dock with Stark Industries, Captain America, and Nintendo stickers, bowls of cereal and mac n cheese littered the kitchen, chip bags, and food boxes flooded the table, and the door to the master bedroom was missing pillows. She swept off the socks from one of her couches saying, "Sorry for the mess, even though I'm near a beach, I don't get out often." The agent looked concerned but sat down nonetheless. Victoria fell on the couch asking, "So… about my parents… are they…" The agent looked her straight in the eyes, "I'm sorry, they won't be coming back sooner than later, but unfortunately that's not why I'm here for." Victoria slumped, "What's worse than my parent's death?"

That's when the agent pulled out a file and placed it on the table knocking over a pringles can and controller. She picked it up and opened it, revealing pictures of weird stone objects and pictures of dragons and floating islands as well as weird letters. "What the hell is this?" The agent looked more serious, "We were hoping you could tell us. We found all of this in your parent's apartment. Near their bodies, it seems as if they were trying to open something beneath. We opened it and needed someone to explain it. Hence why I'm here."

Victoria looked at him confused. "I-I'm sorry sir, but I have no idea what any of this stuff is. If I had more, maybe it can be a bigger picture?" Suddenly the doorbell rang and went to the door. She opened to see a shield crate on her doorstep. "Nevermind. Seems as if you gave me the whole package." She pushed it in and opened to see stone circles, more pictures, jars of dirt and rock, old-timey scrolls, and a small toy dragon inside. She looked around until she saw the label on one of the jars, 'Skylands soil.' She looked toward the agent, "I still don't know. Maybe you can come back later and maybe I'll get back to you," she said. The agent got up saying, "I hope you will, after New York, I think it's better to be prepared for the future rather than wait for it to happen. Have a good day miss."

Once he walked out, she continued to surry around the crate looking around it. When she was young, her parents told her bedtimes about Skylands, its creatures, its heroes, everything. She even dressed up as the hero named 'Stealth Elf' for Halloween, but no one knew who she was, so she didn't get that much candy, but still fun. It was the only reason she became apart of the DnD community. Her parents reminded her to be like a hero of honor since those are the only heroes that stand to fight another day. She believed them with every word.

Until Iron Man, until Tony Stark, showed her otherwise. She then knew by doing anything even without honor, you can save the world and threw the whole thing out the window. Of course, growing up she became more distant from them. The last time she saw them was in New York, after a big fight. They said they weren't happy with what she was doing hanging out with bad kids and staying up late leaving. Her parents once again reminded her about heroes of honor, until she told them to stop saying that and she threw a storybook of those same stories into their fireplace. She never spoke to them in the 6 years since she left for college.

She picked up what seemed to be a stone pedestal. She turned it left and right seeing symbols she's not familiar with. She couldn't tell if these were hieroglyphics or not. She looked at one symbol but it seemed moldy, must've been that way after it was put in hiding. She thought if she washed it off it make it easier for her to determine what there for clues. She walked into the bathroom and started to clean it off with the shower. She turned it on and was washing it off with whatever she could find. However, as she washed off the top, she felt, off. She ignored it and kept washing.

Then the pedestal started shaking. Vibrating at a fast rate. She dropped it on the floor in a panic. The portal then stopped vibrating as if it were turned off. She stopped for a moment before slowly crawling over to it as if she was hunting a gazelle. It then glowed and the light covered her vision. Everything went into a flashing and blinding light.

After that, the pedestal fell apart, with Victoria nowhere to be seen. The door in her apartment busted open with the agent from before coming in with a rifle in hand. After searching the area, he pressed a button on his ear saying, "Get a call to Director Fury. Tell him the investigations gone cold…. And our only lead is gone too."

* * *

**Done once again. Now I can rest, I had a terrible week. Glad its all over now. I just wish I can stay in bed and sleep peacefully. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time: we get into the action and things get hardcore now. See ya later!**


End file.
